The Legend of Zelda Memories of the Past Chapter 1 Redux
by Zeldamm98
Summary: A rewrite of my first chapter to my Zelda Fanfiction its somewhat shorter but when I add the changed chapter 2 you'll understand. So read and find out that's all I can say.


_**(Sorry I haven't been publishing anything but school and all is really a pain so I finally decided to publish my final for the first chapter.) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters all copyrights are to Nintendo**_

_**Claimer: This fan fiction and all currently non exsiting songs, places, etc are mine. **_

The Legend of Zelda Memories of the Past

Once, in the sacred land a sword that has defeated countless foes was forged, it has the ability to annihilate evil and its name is the Master Sword. This legendary weapon was created by the goddess Hylia to protect the people of her land from the evils that were trying to invade it. In later legends it has been used by the one whom could carry the name "Hero of Legend" for then only he had the power to wield this sacred sword but there's a curse on this divine blade. When the first Hero of Legend used this sword to vanquish the evil demon Lord Demise, who sought this sacred power his very soul was imprisoned into the sword itself by the guardian of it, Fi. Since then the seal of the sword has broken numerous times and the descendant of the "Hero of Legend" has stopped the reincarnation of Demise each time. But will the sword be enough to thwart this evil once again?

_Chapter 1 the Beginning of the End_

17 years earlier, Hyrule Castle Town

It was a cold night at a town, and the full moon was beaming down on a giant castle in a land. Inside the castle was a king that was reading to his daughter, she was about the age of five and he had just closed the book that he was reading to her. It was green book with three triangles making its cover.

"Daddy can you read me the story of the Hero of Legend?" The princess asked with a voice as sweet as honey. The king yawned and asked.

"It's a long story? Are you sure you want to stay up for it?"

"Yes daddy." The king sighed smiled at his daughter and opened the book.

"Thousands of years ago a legend of a young, courageous boy, an innocent princess, and a corrupt man happened in a land called Hyrule. In this land there was three Goddesses that protect every living thing around them, Din, with her flaming arms of power she descended on to the void and created the red earth, Nayru, with her pure heart of wisdom she gave law and order to the world and Farore, with her peace-loving mind she brought life and people to the world to uphold that law.

"Were they pretty goddesses?"

"I bet they were, now back to the story, once done with their deeds they returned to a place they call home otherwise known as the Sacred Realm. In this golden realm they created a relic called the Triforce, three sacred triangles of ultimate power that anyone, except the Goddesses themselves, can take it and use its power for any purpose. If someone with an evil heart obtains the Triforce there evil will spread across the Sacred Realm and it will be transformed into the Dark World thus putting Hyrule into a state of eternal darkness… but if a person with a righteous mind were to find the Triforce the Sacred Realm will become a paradise and Hyrule will be in a golden age of prosperity thus all evil will fade until that person dies. With this one relic the legend has come true and time and time again the one who carries the legendary knight's bloodline can be called the "Hero of Legend" has used the Triforce's right triangle, otherwise known as the Triforce of Courage, to thwart the beast that was named Ganon."

"Does it tell what the Knight wore?"

"All it says is the Knight wore green, the knight, in fear of the evil Ganon to return separated the Triforce of Courage into eight shards and scattered them into eight legendary temples in Hyrule. To this day the location of the Triforce is still a mystery."

"Is that all?"

"Well there is more than just one story of the Hero of Legend but not all of them are in the book. Maybe tomorrow I can read another Legend of the Hero okay?" The king closed the book and was about to leave when the princess grabbed part of his robe and held out a sapphire colored ocarina and a golden harp. The king gave a smile and said

"Okay one song but after that off to bed." The princess grabbed the harp and began to strum its strings until she fell on the note she needed. The two began to play together as two women appeared at the door to watch. When the two finished the king took the harp and ocarina and placed it in a chest. He walked over to his now sleeping daughter and whispered in her ear. "Good night Zelda." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and slowly creak the door shut. He turned around to look at the two women. One was wearing a white dress with golden shoulder guards, blue eyes with earrings to match, blonde hair and the crest of the royal family on the back of it. The other had a purple body suit with a white shirt and a red eye symbol on it that only sheikahs (an ancient Hylian clan that served the goddess Hylia since the first apocalypse) can carry with red eyes and white hair.

"My lord there is fortune teller outside wanting to speak to you. Shall we let her in?" asked the woman in purple.

"Yes, I asked her to come and see me tonight." He exclaimed as he walked past the two and began his descent down the steps. The guards outside lowered the drawbridge so a woman wearing golden rings on her arms a purple veil, lipstick and nail polish could come in.

"Hello, King of Hyrule." She said walking beside him.

"I am glad that you could come. Please Nabooru allow me to show you the ballroom." The king showed her and the two women soldiers to the ballroom and went to a circular table. The fortune teller placed a blue cloth over it and put a crystal ball in the center.

"So tell me what you desire my king." She said placing her hands over the crystal.

"Tell me who killed my wife." He asked almost trembling. She closed her eyes and an image appeared on her crystal ball. It was of a man wearing a black cloak that covered his face. The image vanished and turned into a picture of the king, the queen, the princess and guards at the royal table in the dining hall.

"Let us toast to this time of peace and let it rain for years to come." The king proclaimed as he raised his goblet into the air. "Servant number 3 could you please refill the queen's goblet. I believe it is empty is it not?"

"Yes your majesty." Replied a skinny servant, He went into the kitchen to grab the flask of wine when the man in black appeared. "Hey you're not supposed to be in here." He shuddered with the flask shaking in his hand. "Get out before…" The man quickly opened his cloak to reveal a dark blue eye symbol exactly like the one on the woman in purple.

"Now listen to me servant." He said slowly.

"Yes master." The servant replied with no emotion.

"Take this flask of poisonous wine. Make sure you mentioned that this was brought from the Kokiri Forest and don't give it to anyone else, only the queen. Got it?"

"Yes my lord." The servant took the flask of poisonous wine and went back into the ballroom. After that the crystal ball became cloudy and the fortune teller's eyes opened.

"Now you know the truth behind the death of the queen." The teller said looking at the king. "Do you know why that man did this in the first place?"

"Isn't it obvious? He did it so he could ruin the reputation of Hyrule castle and more-so me!" He yelled as he banged his fist on the table.

"No you fool!" The king fell silent. "When the time of peace has ended the races of Hyrule will quarrel. Darkness will consume and corrupt people as the reincarnation of the demon lord pursues his evil ambitions. Once the evils have been reborn all hope will be lost. This is a prophecy that my tribe has just found the previous day before you summoned me to come here."

"But what about the Hero of Legend, won't he be able to stop them?"

"No he won't. The Hero will not appear again his blood has been corrupted from being in this world in so many times. The prophecy did speak of one more thing once the evils are awaken the Three Goddesses shall destroy this world and a chosen maiden shall take the place of Hylia and recreate the world anew."

"So what should we do?"

"I'm not sure all I can say is to prepare for the inevitable my King." With those words she vanished into thin air along with everything she had brought with her. He sat in the chair, still as a statue. The woman with the eye symbol approached the king and asked.

"My lord, are you alright?"

"Yes Impa. I'm just wondering what she said about the world ending. Would our Goddesses really destroy us to stop the madness, because the Hero cannot return?" He began to mutter to himself as the other woman in white came into the room. "Elizabeth, please inform the guards to be on their guard tonight."

"Yes my lord." The other woman left out of the room to tell them.

"My king there is something that I should tell you about that man you saw in the crystal." Impa began

"What is it? Tell me now!" Roared the king,

"10 years ago Elizabeth and I came to the castle to become knights."

"Yes I know that continue."

"Well I originally wasn't supposed to come here, my brother Rin was to come here."

"So why didn't he come?"

"Because he became vile with the power of our ancestors, he was born three years after me but his power even surpassed mine. My elders were impressed but they sensed something evil inside of him. The day he got the letter I knew something was off because he said something I knew he would never say in his life, "Those fools just gave me the thing I need for my plan to go into action and this time that goddess serving dog or the "Hero of Legend" can help them." I was so frightened that I told our elders and they banished him from our village. He was so furious that he burned down the old windmill and said "you'll all pay for this especially you sister." So I am guessing this is his revenge to cause everyone to fight each other."

"Well his plan isn't going to work." Chimed in Elizabeth as she walked into the room,

"She's right because tomorrow I am going to invite all the races of Hyrule to dinner therefore the bond between us shall not be broken." The king exclaimed. "Now let us go to bed." The three of them walked upstairs into their bedrooms into bed.

Meanwhile, in another part of Hyrule a grave keeper was walking through a graveyard, checking each gravestone as he passed by it. He was a young man around his mid 30s, muscular and mildly tall. He continued to check the graves with an umbrella in one hand, a pitchfork on his back and a lantern in his other hand underneath the umbrella. He was startled by the sound of thunder which caused him to drop the lantern he had in his hand. He walked in the direction that it rolled and saw that a fire was still lit in it but it was blue; He picked it up slowly to shine it upon a hooded figure staring at him.

"Where is the Entrance to the Realm Spirits?" The figure asked. The keeper quickly backed up and said.

"I will not tell you. The location of that Realm shall not be revealed to the likes of you." The figure chuckled.

"Tell me the location of the Realm Spirits!"

"Make me." The keeper lunged forward, stabbing the figure with the pitchfork on his back. The sound of metal hitting stone had filled the graveyard and the cloak was hanging off the pitchforks end.

"You are really testing my patience." The keeper turned around to see a man dressed in black body armor, a shirt with the sheikahs eye symbol that was purple instead of red, white hair and red eyes. "Since I have just a little tolerance for you I'll ask again, where is the Entrance to the Realm of Spirits?" The keeper did not respond. He pried the pitchfork from the stone and as soon as he turned around the purple symbol on the man's shirt shined a periwinkle blue. He dropped the fork and began to stare blankly into the symbol and when it turned back to its original color the keeper had been transformed into an elderly man. He had gray hair, a hunch in his back and his muscular body had become wrinkled and flabby.

"What have you done to me?" He said in a hoarse voice.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Never," The man smacked him away and began to look for the grave himself. He finally stopped at a series of blank graves. He snapped his fingers and they began to levitate until they formed the Triforce that made a portal in the process. He jumped into it to appear in a room with the body of a man with dark skin floating above a green incarnation circle. It was two intersecting triangles and green candles at the edges of the triangles. He walked towards the man's suspended body and recited a spell in a completely different language. When he finished the fires of the candles changed to an orange color and shot a fire ball that scald his clothes.

"Curse my elders, they must have foreseen my plan but no matter all I need someone that knows everything about our tribes "forbidden" magic." He snapped his fingers, disappeared and reappeared in front the drawbridge of Hyrule Castle. Two guards that were in charge of lowering it were startled by his sudden appearance and fell into the stream that ran under it. The man was about to lower the bridge himself but guards that were on the upper part of the castle that were watching him began to shoot arrows at him. He shot an energy ball from his hand at them thus causing them to be knocked into the water; he shot another energy ball at the bridge making an explosion that shook the whole castle. Tons of guards came rushing down the steps to the gaping hole that now replaced the drawbridge. Dust and stone filled the area as the man walked in front them and showed the eye symbol on his shirt. It shined a dark blue color as they suffered the same fate as the servant.

"How may we serve you master?" The guards said standing, still as statues.

"Bring me the one who is called Impa at once as well the princess with posthaste." He commanded as the sound of a thousand footsteps filled the place. Several minutes later they returned with the princess, Impa, Elizabeth and the king.

"Hello sister." He spoke with a malicious smile on his face.

"You dare speak to me Rin?" Impa shouted as she tried to break free of the guard's death grip. "After the things you've done to my people?"

"Don't you mean our people sister? After all we were born and raised in the village together. We did everything side by side but that faithful day when I left you did nothing. You betrayed me and left me to live on my own. But I forgive you. Why? Because you are going to be the one to revive the Demon King, don't try and play dumb because I know you helped make that protective barrier around his body so you know how to break it."

"And what makes you think that I will tell you how to break the barrier?"

"Just take a look at my eye sister." The eye symbol on his shirt began to flash a bright green as Impa tried her best to not look but was forced to look at it by the guard that was holding her. As she stared blankly into the eye symbol her eyes turned from a red color to gold. She began to transform into a Wolfo, a terrible wolf-like creature that has golden eyes, sharp claws and a green tail. "Now sister the first job I want you do is to defeat your best friend, Elizabeth."

"Yes, master." She growled as the guards let her go and she charged at Elizabeth. They fought each other for awhile until Elizabeth was badly injured.

"Impa please…" She pleaded to her as she was holding her right shoulder which had a bleeding gash on it, her clothes were torn and her hair was in frenzy."I'm your friend and this is not you, fight the curse he put on you."

"Elizabeth?" She snarled stopping in the middle of an attack.

"Yes it's me please fight the curse you can break it."

"Don't listen to her she is your enemy destroy her now." Yelled Rin, Impa quickly turned around, freed the king moved the guards out of the way with a spell and attacked her brother.

"Go Elizabeth; take your son and the princess to safety before the curse takes over again." Impa said fighting her brother.

"But what about the king he's defenseless."

"The king can take care of himself now go." Elizabeth quickly dashed up stairs into a room that had a baby boy with blonde hair and blue eyes like hers. She grabbed him and a bag to return down stairs to the princess to take hold of her hand.

"Come on your highness we must leave."

"But what about daddy, he's still in there with that horrible man and Impa." She said sobbing.

"Don't worry Princess Zelda…" She took a last glance at the king and sighed. "Impa said he could take care of himself so I believe her. Besides she knows him better than I do." They quickly took the other exit of the castle which led to Impa's hometown, Kakariko Village. She ran up to a house that had a single candle in a window. She knocked on the door to have an elderly sheikah woman answered it.

"What has happened? Who did this to you?" She asked looking at her still bleeding shoulder.

"I was attacked by Impa who was cursed by her Brother; she broke the curse for a short amount of time so I could escape here with the princess and my son."

"Rin, so he has returned. I feared this day would come. Listen to me and listen well I will take the princess and keep her safe I want you to take your son to the Kokiri Forest he will be safe there considering the fact that he is not of royal blood so he cannot live with the sheikahs. Now go."

"One more thing before I go." She handed the woman the bag she took from the castle. "In this bag are the spiritual stones of the land. If I hold on to these trying to take my son to the forest they'll be taken for sure so please keep them with you until I…" She stopped talking to look up at the sky. A golden light was breaking through the thunderstorm and was aimed at her. She moved out of the way as it crashed down on to the earth.

"Young maiden that cometh from the Castle of Hyrule," a voice called out from the light "Accept my blessings of power and wisdom so you can fulfill your destiny as the goddess of time." From the beam of light two purple necklaces came out of it and came around her and her son's neck. "Now step into the light with your son so you can both fulfill your parts in destiny." Elizabeth walked into light as it began to ascend into the sky. When they stopped they were in pitch black. She looked around for anything but found nothing just an empty void.


End file.
